Teen Titans Lotto Bag
by fantasyxfreeme
Summary: A series of oneshots for pairings that YOU, yes, YOU get to pick! You want a pairing written, review and tell me! XD
1. Lotto Rules

ALO, dudes! gasp I have to wonder if you peeps even know who I am by now. Well, for those of you who actually READ my fics, I'M SORRY I NEVER UPDATE! They all suck anyway, and I'm thinking of re-writing them all. Well, more on that subject later.

I'd like to present to you: Teen Titans Lotto Bag! HOORAY! claps I need something to do this summer until school starts in a few weeks. This Lotto Bag supports ALL pairings. ALL. You want a certain pair written, review and suggest. I will not limit to how many you can enter, but you must know that it will take time to write GOOD one-shots of each pairing. And I will not write more than one of something, unless, I get a great idea for it. And I am fantastic, so you might expect that with a few.

NOW RULES: PRETTY MUCH NONE! WOO-HOO! I will take Yaoi, Yuri, straight, random, villinan/hero, WHATEVER! But, they will all be fairly TAME. Just fluffyness. No sex or something, so if you're looking for written porn, go SOMEWHERE ELSE.

TO SUGGEST: Just review. List a pairing, a setting, and a small GENERAL idea of what you want. Like, "sunset fluffiness". Or, "person saves other person from death, blah blah blah". Once again, I'll take anything but "wild passionate sex" and all that. Got it? Good, because I might just have to burn anyone that suggests that to a crispy crisp, and feed you to my kitties. BWAHAHAHAHA.

Now, you all must realize what a great opportunity this is. There're pairings that I can't freaking STAND, and I'm willing to write ANYthing, that's how bored I am (ex: Raven/Beastboy, BB/Aqualad, Slade/Robin). SO LOVE ME! Really, if you suggest something, be PATIENT, I will get to it, and it'll be REALLY well written, but don't expect like seven a day. I have a life too you know. And that includes all kinds of school crap I gotta go with right now. Orientation, pre-tests, ID's. BUT I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH (and I'm so bored), SO I'LL WORK HARD!

Thank you, and let's all NOT be shy, and give me something to do! XD

-Switchfoot13


	2. RavenRobin

_Now, I'll have to start things off with the pairing I have the most experience writing: Raven/Robin. Oh, shut up, flamers, I don't want to hear it. I'm sick, and I don't need to hear "Well, I've read better", because I'LL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU. HA, HA, **HA**. Thanks a lot, and don't forget to suggest your own ideas! LURVE!

* * *

_

**Raven/Robin**

**Titled: Juvenile**

A dark empath sat cozily on the blue couch in Ops. Center. Her purple orbs scanned the page of an Azarathian novel, as she occasionally took a swig of steaming tea. Raven glanced up from the tan pages to stare at the rising sun in front of the tower. Clouds danced along the horizon, the orb lighting them with several different shades of orange and pink. Flocks of birds swayed lazily in the air as their wings caught the morning breeze. Seagulls landed on buoys in the ocean, or skimmed the water in pursuit of breakfast.

The hissing sound of the door to Ops. Center sliding open barely shook Raven, as she averted her attention once again back to the print in front of her. She didn't move to see who it was, as she knew that the person would make themselves clear in time. She took another small sip of tea, finding the warmth flowing down the back of her throat soothing. It was, as usual, herbal, but this morning carried a hint of lemon.

"Smells good," the Boy Wonder commented, as he slipped into the kitchen, "Mind if I have a packet?"

"Go ahead," Raven answered simply, her eyes not moving from her book. "There's hot water still on the stove."

The empath heard cups clanking in the kitchen with a few rustling sounds, before Robin walked back out, a cup of piping hot tea in his hand. He blew over the top, causing steam to create a cloud in the air, before taking a sip.

"Mmm…Do I detect a splash of lemon?" Robin asked, his usual detective smirk plastered onto his face.

Raven nodded, taking a sip of her own drink.

The two birds sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise being the crinkling of pages as Raven turned them, and the cawing of seagulls outside the Tower.

"Want to go for a walk?" Robin asked casually, as he set down his now-empty mug.

Raven glanced up at him. "Why?" she inquired.

"Just to get out. Because not many people are up at this time, so it'd be nice and quiet," Robin answered.

"It's nice and quiet here," Raven pointed out. "And it doesn't require listening to loud birds and car horns."

"Aw, come on, Raven. Come with me," Robin prodded, a stubborn smile glued to his lips. His eyebrows raised under his mask, as he tried to look innocent.

"You're fooling nobody, Bird Boy," Raven stated, a smirk on her mouth. "Give me one good reason why I should leave in the middle of this story to go for a walk."

Robin stood casually, and began walking behind Raven "towards the door". "Well, you don't _have_ to…" he started. Robin suddenly snatched the book out of Raven's hands, and jumped backwards, stuffing it under his belt. "Unless you never want to find out what happens next."

Raven leapt up from the couch, and flew into the air. "What are you, a little kid? That was pretty juvenile. Like a little boy who's stolen his big sister's diary," she stated calmly, raising a black-glowing hand towards him.

"Maybe, but if it's the only way…" Robin said. He turned, and sprinted towards the exit.

Raven smiled briefly, before pulling on her hood, and soaring after him. Robin wasn't far ahead, so the dark bird used her telekinesis to lift him into the air, while removing her book from under his belt.

Robin frowned, and folded his arms once he had been set down again. "That's cheating, Rae."

"Well, so is stealing my book _while_ I'm reading it. Now we're even," Raven said, smiling. She turned to go back into the Tower.

"Please, Raven?" Robin asked again, this time actually sincerely. He walked over to her, tugging on her shoulder like a little kid who wanted some candy.

"_Alright_," she sighed, tucking her book under her arm.

Robin grinned triumphantly, before gently tugging her hood away from her head. "You should wear your hood down more. Your face is pretty," he said. The bird smirked. "And maybe a little color wouldn't hurt," he joked, motioning to her uniform as the walked.

Raven frowned in mock. "Well, you _are_ a walking traffic light. I guess you know best," she said.

"Come again with me tomorrow?" Robin asked, ignoring the traffic light comment.

Raven smiled, a faint blush in her cheeks. "We'll see, Robin. We'll see."

* * *

_YAY, there we go to kick off the Teen Titans Lotto Bag! I know it's not very long, but I just wanted to write, so deal! Hope all the Rob/Rae fans liked it, and that you all submit ideas for me! No, really, I'm bored out of my mind here. Well…uh…TA-TA!_

_Switchfoot13_


	3. RavenBeastboy

_Okay, here's Raven/Beastboy. This was the one I had the most requests for so far. Now, someone did ask for sunrise fluffiness, but when I thought about Raven and Beastboy, this was what came to my mind. Sorry if they'rea little OOC, I don't have any experience in this category! Robin/Starfire should be next! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Raven Roth floated calmly down the dark hallway, her long blue cloak billowing behind her. In her pale hand rested a small, brown, leather-bound book which she kept close to her. As Raven reached her room, she opened the door, the hissing sound breaking through the silence of the night. 

The empath floated to her bed, and sat down, folding her legs. She slipped a pen out of the binding of the book, and opened it, flipping through to an empty page. Raven dated the top right-hand corner, and began writing in Azarathean.

_Well, that dream didn't last long. It's happened. Terra's gone. No, she's not dead-though in my mind, I guess she should be. The girl who we trusted-who _I_ trusted- has betrayed us. _

_I do partially blame myself for this. I should've helped her keep her powers in check. I should've let her know that I can help her. But I never really did. She had just briefly managed to take my trust when Slade told her to go in for it. As far as I can see now, the poor girl never really had a chance to stop and think for herself. She did nothing wrong. _

_Well, maybe she _did_ think things through. Maybe this really was the conclusion she came to. Maybe she really thought that this was what she had to do. Slade may have tricked her, but maybe this was her own decision. He pushed her to the door; Terra walked through it on her own._

_We're all sad…well, me not as much. But it's still there, buried deep down. Somewhere. Starfire's devastated. She and Terra were very close. Star's depended on Terra, and they've been friends. It's not easy when someone you count as one of your family does something like this. She's been leaning on me all day. _

_None of us know how Beastboy's taking this. We haven't really seen him. He's been curled up on her bed all day, never talking. He hasn't cried. He hasn't eaten. He hasn't done anything, even to acknowledge us when we try to console him. I know he loved her. I know that Terra broke his heart to pieces. He may never be the same joke-cracking shape shifter we all know…and some of us love. _

_I don't know when it happened that I began feeling these things for him. I don't even know _why_ I did, he's such a clueless idiot…but maybe that's why I fell for him. I need someone who's happy. I need someone to help me, and maybe he's the one. Maybe he _was_ the one. He's so emotionally scarred right now, I'm not sure he'll ever mean that way to me again. _

Raven slipped the cap back over her blue pen, and slipped back into the binding. She placed the book on the small table by her bed, and lay back. She stared up at the ceiling, willing for it to come alive. Raven wanted someone to talk to. But the harder the dark girl stared at it, the lonelier she became. And that was when she felt it.

It was faint at first, but grew steadily stronger. The feeling of pain and hurt. Of anguish and fear. Raven had to place a hand to her head at this point, they were so strong. Stronger, probably, than she had ever felt emotion before. They were coming from Beastboy. The happy-go-lucky, I-love-everyone changeling. The boy she loved.

Raven stood, rushing to her door. She ran out once it opened, and was so far away by the time it closed, that she could barely hear the hissing. She ran softly and swiftly towards Terra's old bedroom, having to leap and fly over the rubble and wreckage left over from the previous battle.

She reached it and stopped. Raven wasn't completely sure what she needed to do. Should she go in and comfort the crying boy? Or should she just leave, and let him sort it out on his own? Raven nodded, and was turning to leave when she stopped cold. Beastboy's feelings and thoughts changed. They reeked of suicidal hate. They reeked of death.

The empath threw open the door and was on top of Beastboy in a heartbeat. She pulled the dagger away from his hand.

"That's no way to fix things, Beastboy. You know that," Raven said calmly, though her eyes danced with fear.

The green boy lifted his gaze to meet hers. Raven had to stifle a gasp. The green eyes she knew to be happy and emotion-filled were dead. They were lifeless, and unhappy. Something Raven hadn't even dreamed of seeing in the changeling.

"_Is_ there a way to fix things, Raven? Will I ever be happy again?" Beastboy asked, his voice coming out in a choked whisper.

Raven nodded calmly, placing her pale hands over Beastboy's gloved ones. "There's always a way to fix things. You just have to be willing to try," she answered.

Beastboy looked downwards at the bed again. "There is no one to love. No one else could ever actually feel love towards me. There is no more happiness."

"Beastboy…" Raven whispered.

The changeling grasped Raven suddenly, bringing her closer. He pulled himself to her, and began to cry. His body wracked with sobs, as Raven held him close.

"_I_ love you, Beastboy," Raven murmured into his ear. He made no change in appearance or actions, but the empath was sure that he heard her.

Raven bent over Beastboy's body, and began to cry herself. For the first time in ten years, Raven cried. She cried for herself. She cried for Terra. She cried for him. For her love.

* * *

_Hope all the Rae/BB fans liked it! I tried really hard, so be forgiving, flamers! Y'all are probably wondering where Beastboy picked up the dagger if he's been in Terra's room all day, and to tell the truth, I DON'T KNOW! XD_

_-Switchfoot13_


	4. RobinStarfire

_YO! I'm so proud of me, I'm pretty much getting a chapter up a day! YAY ME! I might get another up later, but it depends on how much time I get to work on it. I hope the Rob/Star fans like this. Once again, they're probably WAY OOC, and I probably overdid Starfire's "I don't speak english right" mojo, but I tried. YAY!_

_

* * *

_

A young man wearing a mask stood nervously in front of a mirror. He looked himself over, wondering if he looked good enough. Robin turned a full 360, inspecting how the cloth fell over his body. He nodded.

"This look good?" he asked a dark girl sitting on his bed.

Raven's eyes, formerly glued to the page, lifted to view him. "You look fine," she stated, turning her attention back to the novel in her hands.

"Really? Or…should I wear something less formal?" Robin asked, throwing open his closet and pawing through his small variety of civilian clothing.

"Robin, you're just going to a movie. It's dark anyway, no one will see you," Raven pointed out, skimming the next page.

Robin nodded to himself, and turned back to his mirror. He turned once again. The Boy Wonder had on a long-sleeve blue shirt and khaki pants that hung loosely (_A/N: get your mind out of the gutters, people) _from his waist. On his hands were fingerless black gloves, replacing the usual green ones that he wore. "Alright. I'm wearing this," he decided, walking towards his dresser. Robin plucked a yellow flower off it, re-tying the bow he had placed on it earlier.

"Can I leave now?" Raven asked. "I think you can get yourself to the Ops. Center, right?"

Robin looked at her in mock glare. "You're my best friend, you're supposed to help me out with these kinds of things," he said, folding his arms across his torso.

"I may be your best friend, but that doesn't mean that I have to sit in here and give you girl talk," Raven said, smirking. She stood from her position on his bed, holding the book lightly under her arm.

Robin grinned, and opened his door, the metal moving with a hiss. He marched outside, taking as calming breath. "Well, this is it, right?" he asked.

Raven nodded, her face in thought. She looked him up and down one last time before wishing him luck, and falling into the shadows on the floor. Robin silently wished that he could do that trick too, though he had the feeling that if he tried, he's just end up sprawled out on the floor.

* * *

The movie was interesting. Well, as far as Robin could tell, though most of the time, his thoughts were centered on the red head next to him. Each time she laughed, his head swiveled. Every time their hands touched accidentally while searching for popcorn kernels, his heart beat desperately against his ribcage. At one point, during the film, when a gun cracked on screen, Robin had thought for a moment that he had actually broken a rib. 

As the lights flickered back to life at the finale of the movie, they filtered out with the rest of the crowd. Robin smiled, listening to Starfire talk about it.

"…And when the evil man in red took out the weapon, I wanted to jump out of my seat and use my starbolts on him. But friend Raven explained that you should not do these things at movie theatres, so I did not," Starfire said, pulling her red jacket closer over her shoulders. A wide smile tugged at her cheeks.

"I felt the same way, Starfire," Robin said, grinning. They stepped outside into the chilly October air. Robin shivered, cursing himself for not bringing a jacket.

"Shall we journey back to the Tower now, Robin?" Starfire asked happily, as she pulled on Robin's spare motorcycle helmet.

"Would you like to get an ice-cream first, Star?" Robin asked, hearing the engine of his bike roar to life.

"Oh, yes, that would be most enjoyable!" Starfire said, slipping onto the back of the leather bike. She slid her arms around Robin's middle, and squeezed him tightly against her.

Robin quickly forgot how cold he was, even with the wind stinging at his masked eyes as they drove.

* * *

The Boy Wonder walked back towards Starfire and the R-Cycle, chocolate ice-cream cone in hand. He placed his helmet down, and took her hand, leading her towards the nearby dock. 

They walked silently for a while, just enjoying each other's company, and listening to the conversations of others and waves crashing against the wooden pier. Robin was crunching on his cone, wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand, when Starfire spoke.

"Robin?" she asked timidly.

The masked boy looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I would like to thank you for escorting me to the movies this evening. And…well…when Raven spoke to me earlier, she mentioned kissing," Starfire started.

Hearing this, Robin's face turned scarlet, his eyes widening under his mask. He silently thanked God for its protection of his face.

"She…she spoke of it…in a humorous manner, but I would like to do this…" she finished, and began to stare nervously at her boots.

Robin was rooted to the spot. Starfire…wanted to kiss him? _Starfire_ the beautiful Tamaranean princess with the super powers and the happiness wanted to kiss _him_? Robin stared at her confused form, long enough to make a decision.

Batman's former sidekick placed his gloved hands on the alien's cheeks, lifting her face to look at him. Carefully, and very gently, Robin leaned against the girl, his lips meeting hers.

* * *

As Robin wandered back into the Tower three hours later, a wide grin plastered across his face, he was met by a very sarcastic voice. 

"You owe me for planting that idea into her head, Bird Boy," Raven said, grinning. She never looked up from her book, but she knew that the look on his face was probably the most priceless one out there.

* * *

_Hope you peeps liked it! The next one should be Raven/Terra, so be on the look out later tonight and early tomorrow morning...or late tomorrow morning...or next week...I DON'T KNOW! XD_

_-Switchfoot13_


	5. RavenTerra

_YAY, everybody! Now, everyone just needs to shut up and like this, because I worked very hard on it. My best friend requested this pairing, so if you aren't her, and you don't like it: TOUGH. And if you ARE her, and you don't like it: TOUGH. WELL, let's all read and be friendly now!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own either a) the Teen Titans, or b) "It Ends Tonight" by The All-American Rejects...but if I DID, oh MAN I'd be rich...

* * *

A girl with long blonde hair walked silently down the early morning streets of Jump City. Her pace quickened, as she became closer and closer towards her destination: Titans Tower. Terra wove in and out of the light traffic, waving at the few people who were up so early._

Finally reaching the tower, she quickly punched in the access code. The giant metal doors loudly unlocked, and Terra slid one open, slipping inside. She yawned. _These early-morning jaunts are killing my sleep pattern…_ she thought, her mind dragging.

Terra walked through Ops. Center, and into the kitchen. She hopped onto the counter with her knees, and strained, reaching up towards a mug. Finally reaching one, the earth shifter pulled it down groggily, and hopped off the counter. Terra reached over to the coffee pot, and poured its contents into the large red mug in her hand. She thankfully gulped some down.

"We obviously need to get a stool in here," a voice sounded from the other side of the kitchen. Terra jumped up, spilling some of her coffee onto the floor, her breathing hastening.

The geomancer looked over to the table in the corner, and spotted Raven sitting with a smirk on her face. A mug of steaming herbal tea was grasped firmly in her hand. "And I think that we obviously need to get you a tracking collar. Raven, you scared my powers right out of me!" Terra said, breathing slowly now. She placed her mug on the counter, and bent with a paper towel to wipe the brown liquid off of the tile floor.

Raven chuckled slightly, her usual monotonous face showing signs of humor. She blew gently over the top of her mug, before taking a sip out of it.

Terra grinned despite herself. "I'm just a little tired," she said, tossing the wadded-up paper towel into the garbage can. The girl picked up her own mug, and sat across from Raven. "So, what are you doing up this early?"

"I always wake up at this time, Terra," Raven answered, taking another sip of tea. "What about you, you're usually a pretty late riser."

Terra shrugged. "I've been…having a little trouble sleeping lately. Nothing big," she said.

"Like what? Are you having nightmares?" Raven asked calmly.

"Not…exactly…more like…too much on my mind. Sleep just seems so…well…impossible, at the moment," Terra answered, a sleepy grin making its way across her face.

"I understand," Raven stated. "You just need a way to get your thoughts out at night, before you sleep. I use meditation, so I don't usually have troubled sleep."

"I don't think that meditation would work for me, Rae," Terra said, chuckling. "Too much sitting still."

"Do you write, Terra?" Raven asked, taking another swig of tea. Her pale fingers traced circles on the hard surface.

"Do I write what?" Terra asked, confused.

"Like, poems, or stories or songs? It's a good way to keep your thoughts, but not letting them clutter your head," Raven said.

Terra nodded, her face becoming pensive. Maybe keeping her feelings towards the empath on paper would make sleep come easier. "What kind of thoughts clutter your head, Rae?"

Raven looked up in surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting that question. "Nothing of importance, Terra," she said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, Rae, what's on your mind?" Terra asked with a smirk.

Raven stayed quiet, looking down at her fingers drumming on the table. "It's just…Robin…I…I like him, and with my powers, it's really dangerous…"

Terra's smirk fell from her face, and was replaced by a frown of hurt. "Oh…sorry to…hear that, Rae…well…I'm sure it'll all work out, right?"

Raven blushed, looking doubtful. "Not many things have been working out for me lately, Terra. This is probably the same thing. Just someone who'll never see me the way I want them to," she said, sipping down the last of her tea.

"But we still have each other, right, Rae?" Terra asked, her voice taking a slight monotone.

"Yeah…" Raven murmured. "Each other…"

* * *

After she and Raven mindlessly chattered for a few minutes more, Terra made her way up to her room. She had barely closed the door behind her, when the geomancer was taken by tears. They silently streamed down her face, as depression took her. "I know what you mean, Rae…about someone who'll never see you the way you want them to…" she whispered, clutching the bottom of her shirt.

Terra wiped viciously at her eyes, refusing to cry more. She had expected this anyway…so why did it feel like her heart was being ripped out? The earth shifter had spent weeks preparing herself for rejection and hatred. So why couldn't she take this?

She walked over, trudging her feet, towards her dresser, and pulled open the top drawer. Rummaging through for a few minutes, Terra soon turned from the wooden drawers, and flopped onto her bed. In her hand, she grasped a small brown book. In the other, a black-inked pen.

Terra flipped to an empty page, and began writing. Words flowed out of her hand, like she had turned on the faucet. She wrote, and began to cry again. But Terra refused to let anger and sadness take her. The pen was mightier than the sword.

_Your subtleties  
__They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all. _

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

Down the hallway, unbeknownst to the geomancer, another girl was holed into her room, tears rolling down her cheeks. The empath pulled her cloth around her for comfort, though it did nothing.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I knew what you felt about me…and I felt the same way…but…this is how it has to be, Terra…please understand…"

Raven floated onto her bed, and curled up to a ball, her body wracking with sobs. Books exploded from her many bookshelves, but she paid them no mind. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight…_

_

* * *

_

Well, WOO-HOO! I hope the lyrics aren't too bunched up...I'll repost if they are...but I'll repost TOMORROW if they are...MAN i'm tired...bleh...well, R&R! And dudes, I don't need any flames saying "eew, eew, eew", because I'll be forced to kill you...PAINFULLY...and I'll ask my friend Kiba for help, and you do NOT want to mess with Kiba. HA HA HA.

-Switchfoot13


	6. RavenCyborg

_Hey guys! I've been a bit busy, so sorry for the late updates. I feel REALLY bad, cuz I promised this chapter up by the second for someone's birthday, and I'M A BAD PERSON, BECAUSE I DIDN'T UPDATE! SORRY! Well, those fans out there, I hope you like it! XD_

_

* * *

_

Raven glanced around the darkened garage. The T-Car hadn't been touched today (unusual for Cyborg), nor had any of the other tools that Raven could spot. She sighed.

Cyborg had been spending hours and hours a day cooped up in the garage. It was his own secret garden, even if he was never working on any projects. Ever since his infiltration of The HIVE, Cyborg hadn't been himself. He hardly ever showed up for meals on time, and barely anyone saw him during the day.

Raven walked silently, maneuvering around fallen machinery, looking for the android. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, found him slumped over his work desk. He was scribbling away at a large blue piece of paper, his large robotic hand over his forehead in frustration.

"Hey, Rae," Cyborg said offhandedly, without looking up from his work.

"Cyborg," Raven nodded in acknowledgement. She placed her pale palm on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the android stated, scratching something out on his paper. Sighing loudly in frustration, he crumpled it up, tossing it over his shoulder. The blue paper landed in a large pile of other crumpled items.

"You don't seem fine. You should go relax somewhere. Your brain might get overloaded from too much work," Raven said.

"Don't worry. Half my brain's mechanical. I'll live."

"Cyborg," Raven stated loudly.

The human/machine hybrid looked forlornly up at the human/demon hybrid. His human eye was worn from lack of sleep, and large bags were forming under it.

"Cyborg," Raven said, more softly. "You should sleep. You've been working almost non-stop since you returned from The HIVE."

"I know, Rae. But I'm working on something important," Cyborg said, gesturing at the large pile of failed ideas.

"Is it as important as your health?" Raven inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Cyborg smiled slightly. It wasn't much, but it was more than any of the Titans had seen out of him since his return. "Actually, I think it is."

Raven frowned, wondering what on earth could be so interesting.

"I'm close to figuring out how to become…human," Cyborg said with a tired grin.

Raven gasped. She bent to pick up one of the crumpled pieces of paper. Holding it firmly, the empath unfolded it. On the blue paper was a carefully constructed machine. Several things were crossed out, some erased, but it was easy to see the basis of it. Materials were written in the bottom right corner, and Raven could see ideas and pieces of different types of metals written and circled.

"How long have you been working on this, Cyborg?" Raven asked, once again placing a hand on the android.

"Ever since I got back, Rae. It's designed to be a machine that can create human skin. Not just the layers and layers of small stuff that they can grow in labs and hospitals. This machine actually takes my DNA and constructs other cells, and can place them where I need them. I just need someone who can oversee the operation and can input where I need machinery removed, and skin placed. And I need to finish the blueprints. I have all the materials right here! Rae…I can be normal. I can be _human_!" Cyborg cried, standing to meet Raven's eyes.

Raven smiled sadly. "But Cyborg…even if you finished this…you'd have to leave the Titans. You…you'd just be…a regular guy."

Cyborg sighed. "I know…but…I think it'd be better for _everyone_ if I were human again…"

"Well…Cyborg…if that's what you want…then I won't stop you. But…it may not be in the best interests for _all_ of the people in the Tower if you left…" Raven said frowning sadly. "But…I'll help you build the machine if you want. And I'll supervise your operation…"

"Thanks, Rae," Cyborg said warmly. "But really, Raven. Why shouldn't I leave? I want this so badly."

"Because we all care about you. We need you." Cyborg looked down, not thoroughly convinced. "_I_ need you, Cy," she said quietly.

Cyborg's human eye widened slightly in surprise. He looked back up at her, and fell back into his seat.

Raven walked forward towards the android, her hands moving to his cheeks. Leaning forward, her soft lips connected with Cyborg's forehead.

Letting go, a tinge of red appeared on her pale cheeks. "Do what you want, Cyborg," Raven said, turning to leave. "But remember that I love you, and that we _all_ want you here."

The empath smiled, stopping at the door to Titans' Garage. "Still need help with your machine?"

Cyborg looked down at his blueprints, and then back up at Raven. For the first time in a week, he smiled fully. "Nah, Rae. I don't think I want to be human just yet."

Raven smiled, taking his hand as he came to her. "Me neither. At least…not yet."

* * *

_Well, I know it's not very long, but I hope everyone liked it. SORRY IF IT SUCKED! I'm not very good at Rae/Cy stuff, so I hope they're not too OOC. Love,_

_-Switchfoot13_


End file.
